


一场游戏引发的惨案

by Prisoners520



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisoners520/pseuds/Prisoners520





	一场游戏引发的惨案

周末的午后，窗外淅淅沥沥下着小雨，吃过午饭后，赵云澜坐在床头在电脑上看球赛，沈巍趴在一边儿打着游戏。

 

打了好几局，输多赢少，最后这局家里三个肉居然让对面几个脆皮儿给打了个惨败。气的他把手机往身边一摔，摆成个大字躺在床上哼哼唧唧的直喘粗气。

 

赵云澜斜眼儿看了他一眼没开腔，继续看着电脑。沈巍喘了一会儿非不信邪，爬起来拿起手机抓了个枕头垫在胸前，跪趴在床上撅起屁股又开了一局厮杀起来。

 

沈巍背对着赵云澜，全心全意都扑在游戏上，偶尔嘴里还嘟嘟囔囔道：“干什么呢这人，说了撤退还不赶紧走，死了吧！气死我了！”全然没看见赵云澜已经放下了电脑，饿狼一样的眼神儿正盯在他的屁股上。沈巍上身穿着赵云澜的一件衬衫，勉强遮住大腿，身体在肥大的衬衫里晃晃荡荡。下身只穿了一个赵云澜买给他的一个卡通小兔子的内裤，屁股后面还有一个毛茸茸的小尾巴，随着他的动作在衬衫底下若隐若现，诱人的要命。。。。

 

当沈巍第五次被对方秒了之后，发出一声绝望的哀嚎，正把头埋在胳膊里叹气的时候，赵云澜看着他的样子终于再也忍不住了，伸手一把就把沈巍身上的衬衫撩到了背后，内裤拉到大腿上。沈巍只觉得身后一凉，刚想回头看是怎么回事，就被一只手死死地按在了腰上动弹不得。

 

赵云澜随手从床下抄起一只拖鞋啪啪地狠狠砸在了沈巍身后的嫩肉上，沈巍感觉身后一炸，眼前一黑嗷地一声差点儿窜出去，手机也随着动作从手里飞出去差点掉在地上。连续地十几下拍下来，他只感觉整个屁股都已经麻了，臀上眼看着就浮起一片红晕，随后就细细密密地起了一层小红点儿，惹得他又热又痒。

 

赵云澜看着沈巍通红的臀肉，心满意足地扔了拖鞋，大力地揉搓起来，一会揉成一字型，一会揉成人字形。。。一会又恶性大发冲着沈巍的屁股恶狠狠地咬下去。。。

 

沈巍被这些动作拿捏的浑身发软，只想着要逃开赵云澜的手掌，哪里还顾得上手机里传出来的骂人声“举报狄仁杰，排位还TM得挂机！”“谁说不是呢，今天总是被坑。举报举报！”

 

“宝贝儿，他们说要举报你呢，来把这局打完。挂机可不是好习惯呢。”赵云澜把手机塞到沈巍手里，坏笑着说：“输了可是要有惩罚的哦～”

 

     “唔～主人，别闹。。啊。。好难受。。。嗯呀。。。”沈巍刚想把手机放下，就被赵云澜一把抓住了手腕：“宝贝儿，让你接着打完，没听明白？”说着右手又用力在沈巍右臀上狠拍了一掌。

 

沈巍眼里蒙上一层水雾，看赵云澜没有松口的意思，不敢违抗，只得拿着手机一边操控英雄。一边尽力扭动着身体躲避赵云澜在身后肆虐的手掌。

 

           赵云澜拖着沈巍的腿把他拉到床边，从床头柜上拿了一支红色低温蜡烛点燃，慢慢把烛火凑到了沈巍身后慢慢摇晃着，沈巍觉出身后的危险，吓得拼命想往前逃，刚爬两步就又被拽了回来。“宝贝儿，你可忍着千万别动啊，不然我这手一抖，烫坏了我家大宝贝儿的身子，我可是要心疼死的。”

 

           “主人啊，放过我吧，啊，好烫啊！诶呦。。妈呀，啊！。疼啊。主人。。”沈巍带着哭腔，扭动着身子可怜兮兮地扭头看着赵云澜说，手上的动作也越发的迟缓起来，可怜的狄仁杰被操控的一会在草丛里来回打转儿，一会又不要命地冲到敌方塔里，旋转跳跃我闭着眼。。。。。

 

            赵云澜嘴上说着心疼，手上却不放过他，自顾玩的嗨到飞起，蜡油顺着沈巍裸露在外面的腰线一直淋到挺翘的双峰。红色的蜡油滴在沈巍雪白的皮肤上像是一朵朵雪地里绽放的红梅。赵云澜又恶意地把蜡烛举在沈巍臀上攒了一会，才一股脑地把一汪蜡油洒在臀峰形成一片深红，又顺着大腿流成了一条条艳丽的红线。。。。

 

             沈巍感觉快要被那持续不断流淌到身上的炙热逼疯了。手机早已被扔在一边，再也没有力气拿起。他嘶哑着声音拼命求饶“主人，啊…啊好难过…放过我吧…主人啊！求求你了饶了我吧，我真的不行了…”

 

 他只觉得喉咙发干，两腿间干干净净的小东西像个调皮的小孩儿，一上一下地跳动着，慢慢吐出一丝丝晶莹的液体，后穴一张一合空虚的要命，他想回身抱住赵云澜，想让赵云澜插入自己身体。想在他身下尖叫沉沦。可是他被赵云澜按在那，什么都做不了，赵云澜用两只手就把他摆弄的明明白白。

 

             赵云澜看着沈巍的反应，捏了捏他的屁股，伸手在沈巍胯下抓了一把，手指在铃口轻轻打着转儿摩挲了一会儿，又抓起沈巍的阴、茎撸动起来。沈巍吓得抽了口气，一动也不敢动，本就被身后的刺激弄的欲火焚身，这下更是难忍，咿咿呀呀地没几下就在赵云澜手里缴械了。

 

            看着沈巍身下的一片狼藉与身后的点点红烛，赵云澜凑到沈巍耳边舔了一下他发红的耳尖，把沾满精液的手指塞到沈巍嘴里戏谑地说“小巍啊，这么不禁摸吗？尝尝自己的味道，好吃吗？”沈巍脑子里轰地一声，下意识地挣脱了赵云澜的控制爬到一边。抬头却看到赵云澜动也没动，只是保持住刚刚的动作，左手探在两人中间微笑地看着他。良久，沈巍终于叹了一口气，认命地跪爬过去低头又把那几根手指含进嘴里，温暖的小舌一点一点细细把手指上的液体卷进嘴里，吞了下去。

 

赵云澜满意地笑出声：“宝贝儿真乖。不过～还记得你的狄仁杰吗？去看看他是不是还活着，刚说输了有惩罚的喔～”沈巍看着赵云澜的一脸奸笑，只觉得赵云澜像是一只讨厌的苍蝇一样在耳边嗡嗡嗡嗡地，声音直往耳朵眼儿里钻。浑身发软一步一晃地爬过去拿起手机打开屏幕，意料中的失败两个大字赫然摆在眼前。无奈地冲赵云澜看了一眼，现出一副哀求的神色。

 

            赵云澜心知如此，大尾巴狼似的凑到沈巍面前，一本正经的胡说八道：“宝贝儿，那我们都说好要惩罚了，也不能说话不算数是吧，不过看你这么乖，可别说我不心疼你啊？那就……我帮你把后面的蜡烛去掉当做惩罚吧。”

 

            沈巍总觉得赵云澜的笑很危险，却又不知道是为什么，他更不明白的是去掉那些蜡烛算是什么惩罚，他本就觉得身后被蜡油粘住的地方一片紧涩，巴不得赶紧去掉。所以他想也没想站起来就打算去浴室洗掉。刚走两步就被赵云澜劈手拽了回来，一下给撂倒在床上，在他大腿根儿拧了一把，恶狠狠地说道“哪儿去？让你走了吗？”

 

             沈巍只觉得莫名其妙，大腿根儿疼的抽搐，眼泪差点就掉下来。“唔～主人不是说要去掉这些吗?我去洗掉呀。。。。”

 

            “乖孩子，我帮你。”说着赵云澜把沈巍身子翻了个个，让他趴在床上，在身前垫了个枕头，臀部高高翘起。随手拿起沈巍的领带蒙在他的眼上。又找了一块毛巾塞进沈巍嘴里，“宝贝儿，虽然我很喜欢你的声音，但是这会儿我不希望听到哦～要忍住。”

 

沈巍不知道要忍住什么，眼睛被蒙住，耳朵就突然敏感起来，只听见一阵翻箱倒柜的声音，赵云澜好像又回到了自己身后，突然身后裹着风声的一根东西一下抽在了自己身上，不同于以往的任何板子，戒尺，他只觉得一阵火热，身后的蜡油像是连同皮肤一起被撕扯开来一样，一阵剧烈的疼痛袭来，沈巍只觉得自己就要灵魂出窍了，嘴巴被堵住说不出话，唔的一声，一个翻身直接就顺着床边滚到了地板上。胳膊重重地磕在了床腿上。还好地上铺着厚厚地地毯，没有摔出什么大问题。只是身上摔出了一片片红痕，身后的蜡烛也随着动作一大块一大块地脱落在地上。

 

 

              赵云澜没想到沈巍这么大反应，一阵懊悔，心说应该把他绑好才对，看着沈巍疼的发白的脸色，和身上细密的汗珠，他差点给自己一个嘴巴。赶忙扔下手里的东西走过去扯掉沈巍身上的领带和毛巾，把他抱起来放在床上安慰着。心疼的眼圈儿都红了。

 

              沈巍半天才终于缓过劲来，看着赵云澜红红的眼眶，知道他是在心疼自己，连忙开口说，“我不疼的主人，只是磕了两下，我没有那么娇气的，你别难过了。。。

 

看赵云澜还是死死盯着自己不说话，证明似的慌忙从他怀里挣脱出来跑到床头翻了半天找到一把戒尺，又跑了回来，回来的时候不小心踩到了什么，低头一看，他只感觉浑身都僵了，一根藤条赫然被他踩在脚下。他抬头看了看赵云澜，又低头看了看脚下的藤条，瞬间明白了刚刚就是这个东西打的自己，一下子脸就红到了脖子根儿。

 

 

              他盯着藤条站了半天才慢慢腾腾地走到赵云澜跟前，没忍住又回头看了一眼身后的那根东西，索性又走回去一脚把它踢到了床底下，才又回来把戒尺往赵云澜手里一塞，冲他撅起屁股，跪趴在床上像只鸵鸟一样地把头埋在枕头下再也不动了。

 

              赵云澜目瞪口呆地看着沈巍这一套动作做的行云流水，像是有一朵烟花在心里炸开，看着身前乖乖趴着的小人儿，只觉得心都要化了。他手慢慢抚上沈巍的身体，一个接一个吻在沈巍背上，腰上，臀上。怕憋坏了他，于是把手伸到沈巍身下把他揽过来，让他跨坐在自己腿上，又是深深地一个吻印了上去。

 

              沈巍被吻地意乱情迷，却始终没忘了赵云澜刚刚的样子，好不容易推开他，吞吞吐吐地说“主人。。。那个。。您不是说要给小巍去掉蜡烛吗。。。”

 

              赵云澜看着怀里的人儿，一阵大笑，大手一转就把沈巍转了个圈，按趴在了自己腿上，“小 骚 货，就这么喜欢被主人打吗？嗯？”说完，不等沈巍反应过来，戒尺就啪啪地拍在了身后不多的蜡烛上。。。

 

              沈巍被臊得浑身通红，像个大虾，听到赵云澜的笑声却又一阵奇异地满足，还好，可以让主人高兴。真的好幸福啊。

 

赵云澜看着沈巍的样子只觉一阵快意涌上心头，他想着这么一个大美人儿在自己手下颤抖着摇摇欲坠，却又心甘情愿地任凭自己宰割，满足感油然而生。他松开压制沈巍的手，揽着肩膀把他抱在怀里，含住他的下唇狠狠的吸吮起来。沈巍嗯了一声，双手缩在赵云澜怀里抓着他胸前的衣服。生涩地回应着。

 

 

              赵云澜一颗一颗解开沈巍的扣子，手指捏住他的乳头，慢慢地挤压，揉弄。沈巍迷离地看着他哀求着说：“主人，求你了，别玩小巍了好不好，小巍好难受啊。。啊哈。嗯。。。”

 

              赵云澜听到沈巍软软的声音，再一次觉得拥有这具美好的身体，拥有这美好的人，是一件多么幸福的事情，他又低头吻上沈巍的嘴角，动情地说，“宝贝儿，告诉我，你是谁的？嗯？”

 

             “啊啊，主人，小巍是您的，永远都是您的。这条命，属于您啊～”


End file.
